Will you come?
by Ace5andBlad3s
Summary: Guy Lilli Spritey Zoey and Ace are trapped on the warship and awaiting thier future. Wondering when the others will come for them. A spinoff of UnknownNemesis98 Red vs Blue: Authors Edition. Ace's thoughts while in the cell onboard the warship.
1. Chapter 1

Ace groaned. This was great! She had no clue where the hell she was and had lost her sniper riffle which was her favourite gun. With her was Zoey, Guy. The blues, Lili and Spritey. At least they weren't killing eachother

She remembered Bluetounge dying for them. The poor guy saved all their lives. Then getting shot at by a giant purple ship and kidnapped this was not her lucky day.

Guy sat opposite of her while she was in the cell onboard the warship. He was always the talker out of the both of them since they had known eachother. She just sat shrugged and nodded at people. That's the way it had always been and it made her annoyed when wanting to talk to someone and she didn't know what to say.

"You know how you never talk?" He asked. Ace rolled her eyes and nodded. "When and if they toture us, don't start now" he said, she couldn't tell if he was serious or just being sarcastic but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

She pulled of her dogtags. When she said hers, she meant her brother who had 'given' them to her when she started training. She missed David, he never talked to her anymore not since he ran off to the army.

Zoey started talking to Spritey. "Do you think the others will come and find us if they're still alive?" she asked.

"They'll come" Ace said. That was probably the first time they heard her voice since she arrived at Bloodgulch.

"How do you know?" Spritey asked.

Ace shrugged and finally found the right words. "Because who else would they have to help kick each others asses with" Ace smirked.

Better to be dying slowly in humour than pain. Ace looked at the dog tags. The day she joined the army and was pulled out for special skills training was supposed to be one the proudest, instead it was one of the worst.

Her brother came home and found out Ace was being trained for assassination work, when her CO came to give her orders on where she was to go next. Then David had turned his back on her and never spoke to her again, starting by thrusting his dog tags into her hand and storming out the door.

Petch and the others would find them, they wouldn't give up right? Ace took her helmet off and looked at Guy in the eyes.

She finally continued the question "And because... if they don't I'm going back as a ghost and haunting their asses for not coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ace continued her drawing with the chalk she leant forward and her tags slid off her neck, she must have forgot to do them up properly. Guy picked them up for her and read the name imprinted on them. "David huh? Your boyfriend?" he asked.

Ace shook her head. "Brother, never forgave me for joining the army" She said still drawing her plans up.

Lilli was tapping and Spritey had zoned out, Zoey and Guy were making up threats to say to the guards. It was helpful they were leaving her alone so she could think,

"What happened though? He must have forgiven you sometime?" Guy asked.

Ace sighed. "I yelled at him" Ace answered.

"You yelling?" He laguhed.

Ace rolled her eyes. "I did and then told him, if he didn't accept this was who I am, I'd never speak to him again and I still haven't even after an AI mucked up his brain I never forgave him" Ace shrugged.

"And you still don't talk to each other?" Guy asked.

"He joined a military program and after that...we lost contact with each other" Ace shook her head annoyed.

"What's better Oreo's or Jaffa's?" Spritey suddenly asked.

Ace thought back, it had been long since she had either of thoses treats. And the last time she did...wasn't a happy memory either, after that day she was busy with plans or being the loyal soldier who never questioned anything.

Petch who she had only known a few hours was concerned enough for her team that already made a brillant leader. Unknown a wierd person who could always lead you into battle and Cogg the sarcastic guy who always cheered you up.

Oreo's tasted nicer, a lot better then Jaffa's. Ace smiled one night, when she was little David one night came home from boot camp with them and sprinkles and they sat up eating and dunking them in mild.

The others answered murming their answers.

She smiled. "Oreo's long shot especially with sprinkles" Ace answered.


End file.
